


Less talk. More fight.

by BarbAndCo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Even if this is in canon, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sokka doesnt understand Jet, This crack has gotten out of control and it's causing structural damage to our ship, This fic says theyre young adults no child world leaders here, Zuko and Jet are obliviously in love, another foray into crack concepts, but like in a violent way, girl help, it's that at its heart truly, theyre like already 20 bc no way is a teen getting crowned king just no way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbAndCo/pseuds/BarbAndCo
Summary: Zuko always knew that being FIrelord would land him an assassination attempt or two. He didn't expect his first one would be during his coronation, and he especially didn't expect that it would be by his boyfriend Jet, who was under the impression that Zuko was a lowly tea server named Lee, and is also dead.Update Chapter 2: Sokka tries to figure out why people think Jet is hot. Meanwhile, Jet and Zuko are on their honeymoon phase.Update Chapter 3: Jet and Zuko make the most out of an official world assembly.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I liked my [ shitpost ](https://firelord-boomerang.tumblr.com/post/636620876284051456/im-just-imagining-the-hilarity-of-in-canon-jetko) way too much and now here we are. We can let this be a sorry for the last sad fic. Also, in this universe (as i said in the tags) everyone is like in their 20s because I hate the idea of teens ruling the world :D

“Today,” Zuko says, voice booming across the court. “This war is finally over!”

Cheers erupt from the crowd below and he feels pride. It’s finally done. The fighting and bloodshed that’s left the world scarred and divided is finished. The world can heal again and he can help make it happen. To the hopeful crowd, he makes a promise to begin a new era of love and peace. 

The Fire Sages step forward and he kneels to accept the crown. 

“All hail, Firelord Zuko!” 

Zuko stands as the new leader of the Fire Nation. He takes the crowd in, the five-pronged crown already heavy on his head, the weight of the world on his shoulders. The crowd breaks into more uproarious applause, but the good cheer is interrupted by an outraged yell.

“ _Lee!_ ” someone shouts from the crowd. 

Zuko perks up. _Is it really him?_ He searches the gathered audience for the source of the voice. It could only be one person really and he can’t believe he’s here. He’s here!

Jet emerges from the crowd, hooked swords drawn, looking absolutely furious. He’s just as wonderful as Zuko remembers.

“Jet!” Zuko exclaims with joy. He knows he probably has the stupidest, dopiest look on his face but he hasn’t seen Jet in months and thought he’d have to wait even longer to see him again. But he’s here! His boyfriend is here! 

Zuko didn’t think this day could get any better and now it has a thousand fold. “You’re here!” 

“You’re dead,” Jet says and starts charging at the newly crowned Firelord, swords at the ready. 

“Firelord Zuko, get inside!” one of the guards calls.

Zuko unsheathes the dual swords he’s hidden in his robes and prepares for a fight. 

“It’s okay,” he assures the guard, his face breaking into a smile. “That’s just my boyfriend.”

Jet climbs the steps and swipes his swords at Zuko, who raises them up just in time to block the hit. Their eyes meet from across their blades and so the dance begins. 

“Jet, I’m so happy to see you,” Zuko says as Jet swipes left and he dodges to the side backing up a few steps to get some distance between them. “But why are you doing this?”

“You left---” Jet closes the distance quickly does a sweep with his blade “--- _me.”_

“I’m sorry!” he blocks the hit and they’re so close again. “I didn’t mean to leave. It just happened.”

“You don’t send a message.” Jet thrusts his swords forward but Zuko doesn’t budge. “You don’t leave a note. Nothing. You were just gone.”

Jet darts quickly to the side and strikes but Zuko moves away quickly and traps Jet’s sword between his own and the ground. 

“I’m really sorry, Jet.” Zuko hopes it sounds as sincere as he feels. “I got caught up in, uh, a lot of things.”

“I thought you were taken by the Dai Li. I thought you fucking died!” Jet abandons his trapped sword in favor of the one on his left hand which he uses to slash at Zuko’s head, but he quickly ducks to the ground and rolls away. 

“Yeah, that’s on me,” Zuko says as he crouches on the floor. “That’s my bad.”

“ _My bad?!_ ” Jet strikes again but Zuko’s got the upperhand now as he disarms Jet with a twirl of his swords. But Jet uses that as an opportunity to tackle him to the ground, his swords dropping with him.

Jet pins Zuko’s hands up over his head as he straddles his thighs. “Explain.”

“It’s a long story,” Zuko tries to placate him. On the ground with Jet on top of him, Zuko now realizes that the whole court is watching them with rapt attention, probably trying to make sense of it all. He doesn’t know how to make sense of it himself.

Jet is unmoving, looking at him with a myriad of emotions in his eyes. Betrayal. Relief. Happiness. Confusion. Hurt. It tugs at Zuko’s heart strings.

“I’ll tell you everything,” Zuko promises. “But can we please do it inside?”

Jet’s eyes widen and he looks up at the audience watching them. His cheeks heat up when he realizes the compromising position he’s put them in but then is reminded of why they’re in it in the first place when Zuko keeps squirming beneath him.

“Fine,” Jet grits out.

Jet gets off Zuko and storms inside the palace like he owns the place ignoring the mix of curious and cautious stares the guards are giving him. Zuko bids the crowd a quick goodbye, closes the doors, and follows dutifully after Jet, leaving everyone at the court even more confused than before.

  
  


“Did Jet just call Zuko ‘Lee’?” Katara asks as she watches the two young men hurry inside the palace.

“Yeah,” Sokka answers. “It’s a whole thing.”

“Huh.” She nods her head considering this brand new information. “That’s sure is something.”

  
  


Jet is pacing between two stone pillars when Zuko catches up with him.

“You know I don’t actually have any idea where I’m going right?” Jet tells him as soon as he’s within hearing range. “Because apparently this is _your_ palace. What the fuck Lee? Or should I say _Firelord Zuko_.” Jet says the last part with as much derision as he could muster, which isn’t a lot because even with the deceit and the lies Jet still loves the idiot---whatever his name is.

Zuko still feels horrible. “You can call me whatever name you want, Jet.”

“Bastard.” Jet crosses his arms over his chest and glares.

“That works too.” Zuko nods.

“Are we just going to stand here or what?” Jet says impatiently.

“Oh, right.” Zuko leads them to his room. Now that the adrenaline of the fight is finally settling down Zuko is hit with the overwhelming need to hold Jet. It’s been months and he’s missed him so much. Maybe he can try holding his hand… they’re hands brush up against each other while walking and Zuko’s fingers twitch with the need to just grab Jet’s. 

“Don’t give me that face.” Jet narrows his eyes at him.

“What face?” Zuko blinks.

“That sad face you do when you’re being broody,” Jet says. “But what it really does is just make you look mopey like a kicked seal puppy.”

“I don’t look like that!” Zuko’s shout echoes in the halls of the palace. He doesn’t. He’s a world leader--- he definitely does not look like a kicked seal puppy.

Zuko opens the door to his room and gestures for Jet to get inside. Jet looks at him and then the room probably trying to figure out if it’s a trap or not. 

Jet decides that it’s safe and enters slowly. He lets out a long whistle as he takes in the opulent bedroom.

“This is your room?” Jet asks indignant and impressed at the same time. 

“For now.” Zuko shrugs then flinches when he pulls at his wound.

“What’s with the face?” Jet goes over to him, hands on Zuko’s shoulders down to his arms. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“You just dueled me in front of everyone and you’re worried if I’m hurt?” Zuko says. 

“Well, yeah.” Jet grabs Zuko’s face gently by the chin and tilts his face up so they’re looking at each other eye to eye. 

_Was Jet always this much taller?_ Zuko wonders.

“I wouldn’t be this mad at you if I didn’t care,” Jet says gently, his thumb caressing over Zuko’s scarred cheer. Then adds, “Even if you are fucking dumbass.”

Zuko didn’t know how he could forget how infuriating Jet could be. “You’re the idiot who attacked me in front of everyone.”

“And you’re the jerk who still fought me with your dao blades when you literally have guards and the avatar and fuckig firebending to protect yourself,” Jet retorts.

“I didn’t want them to hurt you,” he says, finally linking their fingers together.

“Why do you care?” Jet asks.

“Because I fucking love you, you absolute asshole!” Zuko yells at Jet’s face. “I’ve thought about you the whole time we’re apart and I’ve missed you so much that it’s taking me all that I have not to just kiss your stupid fucking face! And another thing---”

Jet rolls his eyes and finally, finally, _finally_ , closes the distance between them.

“Hmmp!” Zuko squeaks out then lets himself fall into the soft but insistent press of Jet’s lips on his own. 

Jet’s hands travel to hold Zuko gingerly by the waist and pull him ever closer. Zuko stands on the tips of his toes wrapping his arms around Jet’s neck. It’s been so long but their bodies seem to remember each other just fine. Hands mapping familiar grooves and dips. 

_Spirits, it’s been so long,_ Zuko thinks as their kiss deepens. 

Just when things start actually going somewhere someone clears their throat. Jet pulls away but doesn’t let go, which Zuko appreciates very much. 

Standing by the open window are Smellerbee and Longshot, both looking at him incredibly unimpressed.

“How’d you two get here?” Zuko asks curiously instead of alarmed. He’s not really bothered by the fact that they broke into the palace, he’s more annoyed because they couldn’t wait an hour. 

“It’s not that hard to bypass your security,” Smellerbee answers.

Longshot shrugs.

“I need to get better guards,” Zuko says to himself.

“I knew you’d get distracted.” Smellerbee points a finger at Jet. 

Longshot raises an eyebrow at the current state of Zuko and Jet wrapped around each other.

“I was grilling him for information,” Jet smirks.

“Did he even get a chance to explain before you two started mauling each other?” Smellerbee sounds exasperated which is fair considering she’s walked in on them multiple times in Ba Sing Se, but in their defense she never knocks.

“We were getting there,” Jet says. “We were getting there right, babe?”

 _Babe_. Zuko never realized how much he missed getting called a stupid petname he’s protested against over and over. 

“Don’t call me, babe.” Zuko pinches Jet’s side.

“Sure thing, sweetums.” Jet winks.

Longshot groans and demands, “Talk now.”

“Yeah, you left me and you’ve been lying to me all this time. I’m still mad at you, you know,”Jet says, his face clouding again with anger and hurt. “I don’t even know who you are.”

Zuko sighs and extracts himself from Jet who let him go easily. Jet heads for the bed and lays down propping himself up on his elbows. He pats the space right next to him and Zuko goes to sit.

He’s about to explain everything, start from the very beginning and go from there when he realizes Smellerbee and Longshot are still there.

“Are Smellerbee and Longshot just going to stand there staring?” Zuko asks, eyeing the two from across the room.

“Seems like it, yeah.” Jet shrugs. “They don’t like you after you literally left town without another word. Also, because of the fact that you’re not only Fire Nation but also the new Firelord. ”

“That’s fair.” Zuko nods not letting go of Jet. “Can they give us a little privacy though?”

“Smellerbee, Longshot, maybe you guys could explain to the people outside that I’m not actually going to kill the shiny new firelord, yeah?” Jet suggests.

“Fine,” Smellerbee begrudgingly agrees. “But you two better get things sorted out before we come back.”

She leaves and Longshot gives Jet a meaningful nod before following her outside. 

Once the doors close, Jet and Zuko are finally alone, free to talk about their feelings and hash things out. And they do after they enjoy their reunion to the fullest. 

Jet feels a plethora of emotions but the most prominent of all is the relief that the person he’s in love with isn’t actually dead--- quite the opposite. That he still gets to hold him in his arms and kiss him, and the euphoric feeling of being loved back. Because Jet isn’t sure Lee or Zuko, or whatever his name is, realizes it yet but it’s the first time he’s said he loved him. He'll worry about the fact that the person he's fallen in love with is the Firelord later.

“Who are you?” Jet asks him.

“My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and--” he swallows the lump on his throat “-- and Fire Lord Ozai. And I’m the shiny new Firelord.”

Zuko explains everything. His banishment, his search for the Avatar, how he became a refugee in Ba Sing Se, how he joined his sister to take over the walled city, how he betrayed his family for the greater good, and finally how he became the Avatar’s teacher and how they ended the war. 

And all the while hoping that he can come back to Ba Sing Se so he can come back to Jet. 

“That’s so cheesy,” Jet chuckles into Zuko’s hair. “Zuko.”

“Yeah?” Zuko looks up.

“Nah. Nothing.” Jet shakes his head. “I was just trying the name out.”

Zuko smiles. “You’re not mad anymore?”

“Oh, I’m still furious,” Jet says.

“Are you going to leave?” Zuko clutches Jet tighter. Jet closes his eyes and sighs.

“Not tonight,” Jet says skimming his fingers over Zuko’s bandaged chest. “I’m staying.”

Zuko breathes a sigh of relief. “Great.”

And they hold each other a little longer and enjoy the quiet before the inevitable storm of people come marching into the room demanding answers.

“Great,” Jet agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is confused about Jet's appeal and Zuko and Jet are just dumb in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back again. Reminder: There is no plot here, just crack.

**Then, The Boiling Rock**

The hot air balloon ride is awkward. Sokka is lounging at the far end of the carrier while Zuko busies himself with blasting fire into the tank. Neither of them speaks because what is there to say?

Sokka can’t take the silence so he tries to make conversation but is met with stilted answers and an increasingly awkward silence.

“Did you have anyone you left behind?” Sokka wonders internally if Zuko has any friends. His suspicions tell him no, but he’s been wrong before. Not often but it’s been known to happen.

“Well, I did have a boyfriend.” Zuko’s smile takes on a saccharine quality. “Jet.”

“Jet?” Sokka repeats, blandy. “I know a Jet.”

“He’s from the Earth Kingdom,” Zuko continues lost in his dreamy haze. Sokka didn’t think Zuko’s face could be that soft and it is freaking him out.

“I know a Jet from the Earth Kingdom,” Sokka says, hoping that the world was full of Jets just bustling around. Maybe it was a common name there like Lee was in literally everywhere in the world.

“We met as refugees in a ferry to Ba Sing Se,” Zuko was full on grinning now at the memories playing in his mind and could not see the ever-growing look of horror on Sokka’s face.

“I know a Jet who is from the Earth Kingdom and became a refugee in Ba Sing Se.” Sokka didn’t want to believe that the world was this small… and yet. No, it couldn’t be. This is too far fetched. Too ridiculous to be happening. What are the odds that Zuko’s Jet and the Jet he knows are the same person? Very small.

Also, he refuses to believe that Jet could catch the eye of a prince. A fucking prince! The boy who regularly chews on wheat does not have that strong of a pull. He might’ve charmed Katara but was young and didn’t know better. Jet couldn’t have gotten to Zuko. The Spirits would have intervened.

Zuko goes on to weave a tale of star-crossed lovers bound by fate to meet and then ripped away from each other tragically because of a misguided decision, but Sokka is too busy convincing himself that this is not the reality he’s living in so he cuts him off short.

“Wait. Shut up a minute,” Sokka says, holding out a hand. “You’re dating Jet?”

“Yes.” Zuko’s dopey smile doesn’t leave his face.

“Like Jet _Jet?”_ Sokka has gone slightly hysterical. “Never seen a haircut in his entire life Jet? Wears mismatched armor Jet? _Wheat stalk in his mouth Jet_ ? _That Jet_?!”

“Heh, yeah.” Zuko beams. “You know him?”

Sokka misses the awkward silence so very dearly. Boiling Rock is still a few hours away and Zuko has been talking about Jet non-stop. He seriously considers jumping out of the balloon but the Spirits are merciful and they’re finally here. A maximum security prison is definitely better than listening to Zuko wax poetic about Jet’s stupid face.

* * *

**Day 1, The Fire Nation Palace Master Chamber**

Zuko is happy. He’s pretty sure that’s what he’s feeling. He’s not used to it but he’ll figure out a way to live with the giddiness in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach.

Uncle is taking over the official duties of the crown for now because even though Zuko is the crowned Firelord, he has absolutely no idea how to rule. He never expected to get this far and now that he has he needed a crash course before actually doing the things that a Firelord does.

So, while Uncle is doing the dirty work to capture any dissenting parties and create a semblance of a lawful and peaceful transition of power Zuko finds himself with nothing to do but while away his time. The good news is his friends decided to stay for a little while, a well-deserved break after literally saving the world, at the palace lounging around. It’s the actual adults’ time to do the heavy lifting now.

And so he wakes up with a giddiness in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and it’s all because of the man sleeping soundly beside him in their lush bed.

“Watching me sleep is creepy,” Jet says without opening his eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Zuko whispers.

“Ugh.” Jet opens his eyes and sighs, smiling a little. He shifts to face Zuko. “What happened to my sulky tea shop boy? Where’s the guy who would gripe and groan about everything all the time? The little asshole grump I fell for?”

Zuko shoves Jet lightly. “I’m still in the honeymoon stage you, asshole. Let me bask.”

“Ah, there he is,” Jet says and starts kissing along Zuko’s neck up to his ear. “Go on bask.”

“We should get breakfast.” Zuko relaxes into bed as Jet continues his ministrations.

“Go ahead.” Jet peppers kisses on Zuko’s face. “No one’s stopping you.”

“You’re the absolute worst,” Zuko says.

“We’re a perfect match, then.”

* * *

**Day 1, The Fire Nation Palace Dining Hall**

Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo, the Freedom Fighters, and the Kyoshi Warriors have all decided to take a couple of weeks off to enjoy the end of the war. They think they deserve it because first, they just helped end a hundred-year war so that merits some time off, and second, they were young and wanted to have fun with their friends.

It’s during breakfast, everyone milling around at the banquet hall, that the questions arise about how the strange relationship between the newly minted Firelord and the known Fire Nation hater came about. Gossip is gossip anywhere in the world.

“It’s so…” Katara tries and fails to find the words to explain. “I don’t even know what they have in common.”

“Anger?” Sokka suggests. “Rage?”

“They look cute together,” Ty Lee says. “Jet thinking Zuko was dead only to runite later; that’s romantic.”

“The whole dueling in front of everyone seems a little cliche if you ask me,” Mai says as she sips her tea.

“They’ve been like that since Ba Sing Se,” Smellerbee complains.

“And last night if I heard correctly,” Toph snickers.

“We don’t need to know the sordid details, thanks.” Sokka really did not, especially at breakfast. “What I don’t understand is why people keep liking Jet. I mean he’s not that hot.”

The rest of the table looks at Sokka like he’s grown a second head. Sokka checks if he has. Nope, he’s good.

“What?”

“You’re kidding right?” Katara asks 

“No, I most certainly, am not.” Sokka does not understand why his friends are giving him incredulous glances. “What am I missing? Jet isn’t attractive!”

“Yes, he is,” Katara presses resolutely and with conviction. “He’s very attractive.”

“Okay, but consider this.” Sokka puts a finger up. “You have bad taste.”

Katara bends the tea to fly out of Sokka’s cup and into his face.

Sokka ignores his face dripping with tea and addresses the people he thinks would have better taste in men than his sister. “Jet isn’t hot, right?”

Everyone refuses to meet his eyes and just decides to go on with breakfast leaving Sokka in his confused state. He’s not going to get to the bottom of this. One way or another.

**Day 1, The Fire Nation Palace, Banquet Hall**

Zuko and Jet finally emerge from their room holding hands, looking refreshed and well-rested which should be expected because it’s already sundown and they’re just in time for evening tea.

They part just before they get to the table, Zuko going to talk to Aang about Avatar Firelord stuff while Jet goes to the table.

“Hey, we haven’t seen you two all day,” Ty Lee greets them, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Been busy?”

“So very,” Jet says taking a seat across from Sokka like he knows it’ll piss the other man off. He turns to the rest of the group. “What have you guys been doing?”

The chatter at the table starts and people start filling Jet in on what the two lovebirds missed the last time they emerged from their little nest.

“You know I find it interesting how the last time we saw you, you hated everything to do with the Fire Nation.” Sokka narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Ever heard of ‘know the enemy’?” Jet quips back. 

“Yeah, I bet you know the enemy well,” Sokka scoffed.

“Inside out,” Jet grinned.

Katara makes gagging noises while Toph and Ty Lee laugh. 

“That’s what happens.” Jet shrugs. “When you’re happy with your boy toy.”

“Probably shouldn’t be calling a world leader _boy toy_ ,” Sokka grumbles.

“Nah.” Jet crosses his arms behind his head and scooches back on his seat. “I’ll call him whatever I want.”

“I don’t get it,” Sokka drops all pretense. “How do you get people to like you? Like you’re _you_! And you have a whole gang who love you and then most of the Kyoshi Warriors are into you! Even Katara has a crush on you---”

“Hey!” Katara protests.

“I don’t get it!”

“Don’t worry.” Jet pats Sokka’s hand. “I won’t steal your girlfriend if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve no interest in your girl so you can chill.”

“You want me to punch you so bad,” Sokka says through gritted teeth.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jet turns to where Zuko is currently being subjected to Aang’s dialogue about the best soups in the Earth Kingdom. “Babe, what would you do if someone hurt me?”

Zuko looks at them seriously and yells out, “If someone so much as touches a hair on Jet’s head, I will hunt them down and make them regret the day they were born. I will burn cities to the ground if harm ever comes to him.”

“You say the sweetest things, baby,” Jet hollers back. He smiles at Sokka and says emphatically, “ _He’ll burn cities to the ground_.”

“You two are the worst.” Sokka slumps on his chair and decides to ignore the way Jet just easily charms everyone in the room.

* * *

**Day 2, The Fire Nation Palace Guest Room**

Jet thinks he’s taking the news of Lee actually being Zuko and also alive pretty well.

Although, in a fit of anger, he did destroy a couple of priceless Fire Nation royal artifacts but that’s not important. The important thing is that he’s handling everything fantastically well.

He is a paragon of mental health.

He is staying at the palace though. It is a nice enough place if he ignores the fact that it’s in the Fire Nation. And he’s having a pretty swell time with his boyfriend if he ignores that fact that his boyfriend is not only a firebender but the Firelord.

All in all he’s both having the best time ever and also, fuck this and he hates the world right now. He wishes life was less complicated. 

He asked Zuko for space a little while earlier and he accepted with the grace and understanding of a teenager pining which is adorable, he’s not going to deny. Zuko agreed to it reluctantly giving him the wounded seal puppy look he thinks is brooding. 

Jet just needs to get his head on straight. He’s in the Fire Nation and he’s dating the Firelord and he’s okay with that which boggles his mind. Maybe this is what growth is. Or maybe he’s just whipped for Zuko which is incredibly troubling. 

The palace worker Zuko instructed to take care of his every need is shadowing him as he paces the guest room. It’s weird in a touching sort of way. 

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” he asks the palace helper.

“Of course,” the helper says.

“Can you get me clothes, please?” Jet bites his lip. “Not Fire Nation.”

“I can provide some Earth Kingdom garb, if that’s what you’re looking for?”

Jet smiles. “That’d be great, thanks.”

The helper nods and scurries off to get him his clothes.

He goes to the vanity and stares at himself in the mirror.

“This is good,” Jet tells himself. “You’re good.”

He scrubs a hand over his face and sighs. “I’m gonna go raid the palace. Maybe that’ll make me feel better.”

* * *

**Day 3, The Fire Nation Palace, Court**

Sokka is on a mission to prove that Jet is not hot. So, he corners Mai during one of her training sessions with the Kyoshi Warriors to ask for her opinion.

“I wouldn’t call him hot,” Mai says impassively, giving Sokka hope. “Then, again I wouldn’t call any man hot.”

“Yes, but if someone pulled your arm you would say…?”

“If someone pulled my arm they wouldn’t have hands anymore.”

“I see.” Sokka nods.

“But I guess he’s alright looking,” Mai continues. “I could see why people are so into him. He’s pretty good with those swords.”

“You know what I shouldn’t have asked you anyway.” Sokka leaves her to throw knives with the others.

**Day 3, The Fire Nation Palace, Balcony**

Jet gets his new clothes and they’re more luxurious than he could ever have imagined. 

_Only the finest things for him,_ he remembers Zuko saying the palace staff. He shouldn’t have been surprised that all the clothes they got for him were made from the finest linens and silks. Perfectly tailored to his physique.

He holds one of the shirts up, it has long sleeves and reaches his knees with slits on the side, the band collar is stiff, and the buttons end at the chest. It’s embroidered with leaf patterns swirling down the length of it. He sees a pair of light green loose pants and decides his outfit for the day.

Jet runs his hands down over the shirt again and smiles. 

Zuko is going to _hate_ this.

The next time Zuko sees Jet, he’s walking up to him at the balcony. Jet wears a long silk shirt with the band collar undone as well as the first two buttons exposing his firm chest which was draped with thin gold chains dotted with precious stones.

_Fuck._

“You’re distracting me,” Zuko says as soon as Jet gets close. 

“I just got here.” Jet scrunches his eyebrows. “And from what?”

“You get here looking like that.” He waves at Jet’s general person. “And I forget everything.”

“Wow,” Jet snorts. “You know this honeymoon period of yours is starting to wear me down.”

Zuko pecks at Jet’s lips. “Good. It’s not gonna last.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Jet draws Zuko in by the waist.

“Your clothes.”

“Is there something wrong with them?”

“Yes,” Zuko grits his teeth. “You look too good in it.”

“Want me to take it off?” Jet slowly brings up a hand over the third button of his silk shirt.

“No!” Came Zuko’s reply, loud and immediate. Then, quietly, “Later.”

“Mhm,” Jet hums.

“Where’d you get the jewelry?” Zuko fingers the gold chains.

“In the vaults,” Jet says. “I’m keeping them.”

“They’re yours.” Zuko tugs at the chains to bring Jet’s face closer to his. “You can have everything.”

Before they could kiss someone cleared their throat loudly. They looked at the source of the interruption.

“Hey,” Toph says with a giant smile.

“Hello,” Jet greets her amicably.

“What do you want?” Zuko doesn’t trust Toph’s megawatt smile and for good reason.

“Nothing just hanging out.” Toph shrugs.

“Can you hang out somewhere else, please?” Zuko asks nicely.

“No, I’d rather not,” Toph replies. “How’s it going Jet?”

“I could be better if we’re being honest, Toph.” Jet replies, resting his chin on top of Zuko’s head. 

“Was I interrupting something?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“You gonna leave anytime soon?”

“Nope.”

“Alright.”

* * *

**Day 4, The Fire Nation Palace, Gardens**

Sokka decides to ask Ty Lee during her daily meditation. 

“Jet’s pretty cute,” Ty Lee says with a perky smile. Sokka is torn because on the one hand Ty Lee also thinks he is cute, but any person who would think Jet, a man who likes living in the forest, is cute then perhaps they didn’t have the best judgement.

“Cute like in an ugly baby sort of way?” Sokka tries.

“No, like cute in a roguishly handsome kind of way.” Ty Lee says.

“Are you sure you’re getting clarity with your meditation?”

Ty Lee chuckles. “I don’t know what to tell you, Sokka. Jet is cute.”

Sokka understands a lost cause when he sees one and grumbles off. 

**Day 4, The Fire Nation Palace, Training area**

Zuko emerges from the palace on his way to the gardens where the rest of his friends are because they’ve all decided to spar with one another. He steps out into the gardens where he sees them. Jet and Haru sitting by the steps talking to each other. They smile and laugh and are sitting way too close to each other for Zuko's comfort. 

He knows that Jet can have friends. Jet already has plenty of friends right now. He understands that they can’t be glued to each other’s sides all the time. Something something about _distance_ something something _fonder_. Whatever.

And Zuko has met Haru. They spent a lot of time chatting when they were staying at the Western Air Temple. Haru is a great guy and a good friend. He’s nice and very amicable. Not an evil bone in the his body… Zuko knows Haru would never try something. He's too much of a sweetheart and yet all when Haru laughs at Jet's joke all he sees is someone getting chummy with his boyfriend.

He marches over to where they’re lounging and plants himself firmly by Jet’s side. To his boyfriend’s credit, Jet makes room and places his arm around Zuko’s waist pulling him closer. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Zuko asks.

“Jet was just telling me the story of how you two met,” Haru says cheerily.

“Ah.” Zuko tries not to look too flushed from embarrassment and Jet chuckles knowing exactly what was going on in Zuko’s head.

“Funny story right?” Jet snickers.

“You guys are adorable,” Haru says.

Zuko wants the ground to swallow him whole. Maybe if he asks Haru nicely he’d open the ground up for him.

Jet drops a kiss to his temple and continues with his story.

* * *

**Day 5, The Fire Nation Palace, A secret enclave**

Sokka has his head resting on Suki’s thighs. He’s complaining about Jet and how everyone is just head over heels for him especially when the first time Sokka ever saw Jet he clocked him as suspicious as fuck.

“He’s charming,” Suki says as she plays with Sokka’s hair. 

“Not you, too!” Sokka is in despair.

“You know in a ruggedly mysterious bad boy kind of way,” Suki continues, eyes going slightly dreamy then snapping back to reality. She looks at Sokka and amends, “But you’re still hotter, don’t worry.”

“I didn’t realize I even had to worry,” Sokka grumbles.

Suki laughs. “Why are you so obsessed with this anyway?”

“I just want to understand!”

“Or maybe _you_ have a crush on him,” Suki says. “And you’re just figuring out your own attraction.”

Sokka sputters and denies it fervently. “No! Definitely not! You take that back!”

And Suki laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Day 5, The Fire Nation Palace, The Baths**

The Fire Nation palace has gorgeous bath houses. Or so Katara has heard and she is now looking for them. She’s letting her feet lead her to wherever they thought the baths were when she hears it.

Splashing. A rhythmic kind of splashing. 

Curious, she goes closer to the noise. She wonders if there’s a leak somewhere here. As she walks to the source of the noise she could make out more distinct noises. 

A voice whines, “ _Jet.”_

Katara’s eyes widen.

What she assumes is Jet makes a shushing noise and the splashing continues. She hears a gasp and decides to book it and run away from whatever it is she walked in on.

*

“Did you hear that?” Zuko asks.

“No?” Jet grunted. “I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

“Oh. Heh.” 

*

“Katara, you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something,” Suki remarks when she spots Katara walking the halls mindlessly. “Are you okay?”

“I’d rather not say.”

* * *

**Day 6, The Fire Nation Palace, Master Chambers**

“What’s the plan, Jet?” Longshot asks one evening when Jet is alone in his room.

“What do you mean?” Jet plays dumb.

“You always have a plan.” Longshot gives him one of those looks. “We’re not staying here forever.”

“I know.” Jet sighs. “I’ll tell him.”

“Soon,” Longshot says.

“Soon.”

* * *

**Day 10, The Fire Nation Palace, The Goodbyes**

Everyone has already said their goodbyes and are planning on going their own ways. Mai and Ty Lee are staying at the palace to help Zuko get settled. Teo is going back to the Northern Air Temple and Aang was going with him so they could renovate the temple into what it should look like. Katara and Sokka are going home to the Southern Water Tribe to rebuild. The Kyoshi Warriors and Haru are going back to their island for the same reason. The Freedom Fighters are spanning out the Earth Kingdom to look for people to help and Jet is, as always, going to lead the charge.

Everyone is saddled up and ready to go while they watch Jet and Zuko say their melodramatic goodbyes.

Right now, everyone is watching Jet and Zuko with their foreheads pressed against each other’s murmuring their farewells quietly to each other ignoring how the rest of them are just watching.

“They’ve been like that for thirty minutes,” Sokka grumbles.

“They’re in love,” Suki says.

“Can they be in love a little faster?”

“It’s romantic,” Aang says.

“Their romance is delaying our schedule,” Sokka groans.

“Just let them have this,” Katara rolls her eyes at her brother.

*

“You think they realize yet that we’re just fucking with them?” Jet whispers and then kisses Zuko quickly.

“No, they just think we’re disgustingly in love,” Zuko replies. 

“How long do you think we can get away with this until they drag us apart?”

“Probably another five minutes.”

“I’ll miss you,” Jet says.

“We’ll see each other again,” Zuko promises. He draws Jet into a long, deep kiss. “I’ll miss you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Zuko wanna get married and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bitch! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Bet you wished you did.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this or why I'm posting it but life is life you know? Originally, this was supposed to be just three scenes, I'll let you guess which ones, and it snowballed into whatever this is. This crack has gotten out of control and it's causing structural damage. Anyway, chapter 3 I guess?

The best thing about world peace is the ease which people can travel between nations now. There’s still some tension harbored by some communities but on the whole, it’s been kind of okay. This has been an especially great bonus when the love of one’s life lives on the other side of the world and refuses to move because of principle.

Jet dismisses any suggestion of moving to the Fire Nation Palace for obvious reasons and Zuko does not step down from the throne and dismantle the monarchy because of not so obvious reasons. Jet is pretty sure that once Zuko gets more changes up and running and has filled the ruling class with less old men who really liked being at war and more people with open minds and kind hearts, then he’ll abolish the old system all together.

Zuko says as much in his letters anyway which are half complaining about the state of the Fire Nation, boasting about his latest accomplishments, complaining about missing Jet, being sad about missing Jet, being mad that Jet won’t come visit more often, being mad that Jet can’t come visit more often because of the orphans he’s taking care of, being mad at himself because he got mad at orphans, and then gushing about Jet shortly before insulting him.

Jet’s letters contain graphic passages about how much he misses Zuko, denying the he's missing Zuko, mistakenly but on purpose calling Zuko Li, making fun of Zuko for missing him too, gushing about Zuko but only briefly and undercut with a joke, stories about the orphans in his care, stories about the Freedom Fighters, and more graphic passages about what he misses most about Zuko.

They’re very long letters.

Jet wonders if someday when they’re dead someone is going to see these letters and what they’d think of it. Zuko says their letters will be in museums and be talked about forever. It does happen but Jet, at the time, thinks Zuko is full of shit but that’s nothing new.

The letters are their main form of communication since they only get to see each other every other month. Visit too often and it disrupts their schedules. Visit too seldom and it makes them too preoccupied with pining to function.

Today Jet is setting off to the Fire Nation because of two things. First, to visit his boyfriend (although technically his betrothed but he refuses to marry a Fire Nation man so Zuko has to work on that). And second, he’s apparently part of the Earth Kingdom delegation to participate in the whole all-important state of the world meeting.

*

“I’m not a politician,” Jet had told Smellerbee when she broke the unfortunate news that he would have a hand in shaping world politics.

“No, you just set up rallies all over the Earth Kingdom and spearheaded the adopting of bills to protect orphans,” Smellerbee said in a deadpan voice. “It’s not like you carry influence or have strong political ideals you’ve managed to disseminate to the larger public because of your charisma.”

“Exactly.” He agreed purposely missing the sarcasm. “I don’t need to be _there_.”

“You know your boyfriend is going to be hosting the thing.”

“So, what?”

“I bet there’s also a bunch of rich people there you could scam.”

“Oh, hey now that you mention it maybe I can fit it into my schedule.”

“I knew you had it in you.”

“Hey, you think I should bring my swords?”

“Jet, please don’t tell me you’re going to duel the Fire Lord in front of, quite literally, the world stage.”

“Hm? Did you say something Smellerbee? I’m already packing my bags.”

*

That’s how Jet finds himself waiting at the city square for a giant sky bison. The Avatar and his friends arrive all friendly waves and smiles. He pats the bison on the head and hauls himself up on the saddle.

“Hey,” he greets the group.

The group’s greetings range from, “Hi, Jet! How are you?” to Sokka’s curt “’Sup.” Because he was still a little bitter about him being a well-liked person.

Jet contents himself with listening to the group talk and commenting whenever it’s appropriate. He actually does like their ragtag group.

“So, who’s going to be in this little shindig,” Jet asks.

“It’s a not a shindig, it’s the Meeting of the Four Nations. It represents unity and—” Sokka is getting riled up which would be fun for Jet to poke at but he’s got that eager look in his face that screams _I’m going to school you in international politics whether you like it or not_ so Jet decides to stand down.

He tunes Sokka out and instead thinks of whether they’d give him the guest chambers, the prince consort chambers, or just do away with the whole giving him his own room because they all know he’s going to sleep in the Fire Lord’s bed anyway.

“Jet, are you even listening?”

“Yeah, it’s an important meeting. Blah blah blah. Fate of the world and all the nonsense,” Jet says. “So, I’m guessing you two are the Southern Water Tribe representatives and Aang’s the Air Nomads’ And is just there to be a nuisance.”

Toph gives him a thumbs up.

“Us and our dad whose already at the palace,” Katara clarifies.

“So, who else is there?”

“I’ve gotten word before we left that the ambassadors and dignitaries from the Northern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom are have arrived—except for you, I guess.” Sokka turns to him. “Why didn’t you just join their party when they went up there?”

“I’m not going spend more time than I have to rubbing elbows with the elite.”

“Technically, now that you’re in the Meeting of the Four Nations, you’re part of the elite too,” Sokka points out.

“You shut your damn mouth.”

“Are you excited to see Zuko?” Katara asks suddenly to change the subject and stop a mid-air fight.

“I guess,” Jet says. “The Fire Nation Palace is still gross though.”

“Haven’t you cased that place enough times over the years to be bearable for you?” Sokka scoffs.

True, Jet has robbed the place multiple times and some priceless artifacts have been returned to their rightful owners and some Fire Nation items were just destroyed—in his defense he only destroyed some because he discovered he was dating the Fire Lord so he thinks some property damage would be understandable.

“I can’t wait for the shitshow,” Toph says.

“Toph!” Katara scolds. “It’s not going to be a shitshow. We’re all adults and dignitaries—”

“And Jet—” Sokka interrupts.

“Sokka!”

“It’s fine, Katara.” Jet smirks and winks at Sokka just to antagonize him even more. “I know Sokka thinks very highly of me.”

During Jet’s visit to Kyoshi Island, him and Suki got drunk and she let it slip that Sokka had very repressed feelings of attraction for him and he’s been a shit about it ever since.

Sokka is about to go on one of his tirades when Aang interrupts.

“Hey, guys! We’re here!” Aang points excitedly at the palace that’s quickly coming up the horizon.

“Thank the spirits,” mutters Katara.

Appa lands with a loud roar announcing to everyone in the palace that Team Avatar and Jet has arrived.

Zuko’s ears perk up as soon as he hears the bison. He tries to focus on the task at hand which is delegating some task or another. He's already forgotten but he tries very hard to play it cool. He’s not some teenager who’s going to run at the first sign that his betrothed is here.

“Zuko, I’ve returned! Cease your weeping!” Jet declares in front of the whole palace.

Zuko abandons his staff to yell out the window. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

Jet stares up at Zuko with that stubborn set of his jaw. Zuko is halfway out of the window already but he stops himself from falling over.

“I come back from months of being away and this is the welcome I get?!” Jet stomps his foot and crosses his arms for effect.

“Stop shouting!” Zuko shouts.

“Come down here and make me you coward!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

Zuko climbs down from the third story window, slides along the railings, and lands in a crouch a few feet away from where the group is standing.

He stands up gracefully and marches over to Jet. He grabs the man’s face firmly between his hands and plants a firm kiss on soft lips.

The kiss, expectedly, turns heated fairly quickly. Hands are now everywhere rucking up robes and grabbing at body parts. The palace staff has gotten used to this display, but the delegation of ambassadors and world leaders have not.

A polite cough from Sokka does nothing to deter the two lovers still in the midst of enjoying their reunion.

“You know, I think Jet should’ve come earlier than the day of the Meeting of the Four Nations,” Aang says.

Jet and Zuko are too caught up in each other to notice anything around them. Katara takes a deep breath and bends the water in the air. With a big sweep of her arms and controlled hands, she makes it rain just on top of the two lovebirds. It does nothing to distract Jet and Zuko from each other serving only to make their passionate embrace more romantic.

“You’re just making them all wet!” Sokka shouts sounding more distressed by the second.

Katara stops her waterbending and Jet and Zuko continue on in their little love bubble. “At least I’m doing something!”

“I’ll try,” Aang says. With a swipe of his staff, he strikes an air whip directly at the couple. After a strong gush of air, the two are still passionately making out.

“Oh, great.” Sokka sighs. “You just got them dry again.”

“Amateurs,” Toph says. She raises the ground form under the lovers’ feet and then creates a literal wall of rock between the two, so they’re actually physically separated.

“Hey!” Zuko stumbles back and gets his bearings straight, staring unamused at the giant walls that’s formed between him and Jet.

“That’s creative.” Jet knocks on the rock wall.

Then, Jet and Zuko climb up the wall to be together once more.

“This is going to be an insufferable week isn’t it?” Sokka says more to himself. He watches with disapproval as Jet and Zuko kiss at the top of the rock.

“Yup,” Toph says happily. “Precisely why I made sure Jet got added to the delegates list.”

“Wasn’t he going to be added anyway?”

“Initially, just for the Earth Kingdom territories summit but I convinced a couple of people to include Jet in the Four Nations Meeting too.”

“Why would you do that?!” Sokka sounds incredulous because he is. Why would Toph meddle in politics when the only reason she was here in the first place was to intimidate nobility.

“Because Jet is an effective leader with great perspective and fighting for a good cause.” Toph nods seriously then says, “And also, I knew this would make for an entertaining week. If I’m going to be here, might as well make it fun.”

“You’re diabolical.”

“Yes, I am.”

* * *

Zuko and Jet are consulting with each other—in a literal way—as they walk the halls of the palace. The Fire Lord has already greeted and welcomed all the leaders, ambassadors, and dignitaries as is custom, but he’s saved Jet for last.

“How was your flight?” the Fire Lord asks his esteemed guest.

The Earth Kingdom representative shrugs. “It was fine. Windy.”

“That’s good.” They walk in silence for a moment before Zuko asks, “Have you thought about my proposal?”

“Yes.” Jet nods. “As you know, I’ve already said yes but my conditions are non-negotiable.”

“Your conditions are unrealistic.”

“And non-negotiable.”

“Jet, come on,” Zuko whines. “Let’s get married now and figure the rest out later.”

Jet realizes too late that he’s being led to one of their secret hideaways. If Zuko thinks he could persuade Jet into marrying him by sex… well it doesn’t hurt to try. The door closes on their little secret rendezvous point and he crowds Zuko immediately.

“I’d love to marry you,” Jet whispers in his ear.

“Then fucking _do_ it, fuckface.” Zuko is angrily lifting Jet’s shirt over his head.

“But I can’t, in good conscience, just marry _The Fire Lord_.”

“Why not?”

“You know why not.”

Zuko sighs. “It’s still nice to think about though.”

“Yeah.” Jet kisses him sweetly on the lips. “It is.”

“Take your pants off.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jet and Zuko can exist as separate entities even when they’re only feet apart. Zuko is actually a very effective world leader. He’s right now working with one of the Northern Water Tribe delegates on establishing other embassies in the Fire Nation.

Jet, on the other hand, is regaling some of the Earth Kingdom nobles and Fire Nation generals with stories from his trips around the Earth Kingdom colonies. He’s getting their heartstrings and purse strings loose so he can finally get more of his orphanage set up.

A brazen Fire Nation noble woman touches Jet’s arm to get his attention which achieves her goal but also catches the eye and ire of the Fire Lord. Of course, Zuko can’t come out and make a scene. That would have dire consequences. But then, again it’s his palace and he can do whatever he wants—nope.

He’s learned his lesson from the last time.

Zuko catches Jet’s eye and the man expertly maneuvers himself away from the touchy lady and stays a safe distance from her. Jet winks at Zuko who blushes fiercely and continues talking with the Northern Water Tribe delegates. Zuko is going to absolutely kill Toph for this.

“Everyone the First Meeting of the Meeting of the Four Nations will commence,” Sokka announces. “Please, go to your assigned seats and let’s start the agenda setting!”

Everyone sits at their assigned places and everything goes according to plan much to Sokka’s joy. He lists down the proposed agendas and some propose new ones and they discuss on what to talk about and plan for the next few days.

Zuko is distracted. He’s in a meeting with world leaders and the most powerful people in the world and he can’t think straight. Jet is on the far end of the table directly opposite him and it’s driving him wild. Jet isn’t looking at him which is fine. Jet can _not_ look at him all he wants it’s not like they should be together and thinking about each other with every breath. They’re not lovesick teenagers.

They’re lovesick adults.

If Jet doesn’t glance in his direction in the next six seconds, then he’s going to catch his attention in the most obnoxious way possible. He hasn’t decided what that would be but it’s going to be a big declaration and they’re going to fight about it later and it’s going to be great.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Jet stops talking to the dignitary on his left to look at Zuko straight in the eye like he could hear the swirl of Zuko’s thought.

 _Stop_ , Jet mouths.

 _Stop what?_ Zuko mouths back innocently.

 _You know what._ Jet frowns a bit.

Zuko has the urge to stick his tongue out. He resists temptation because he’s not a child and Jet would just love that. He says silently, _No, I don’t._

Zuko and Jet glare at each other from across the room. They don’t notice the rest of the room falling silent because the Fire Lord has stopped participating in the proceedings and Jet, the most charismatic of the representatives, has also stopped talking.

“Finally, some awkward tension.” Toph says with glee.

“I told you it was a bad idea to schedule the meeting right off the bat,” Katara kicks Sokka under the table. “We should’ve waited until the second day at least.”

“I wanted to expediate the process,” he grumbles.

“You know it takes at least a few hours for them to be normal. Remember, the Lunar New Year?!”

“It’s been ten years!” Sokka defends. “I didn’t realize they would still be like this!”

“They’re always like this,” Aang shrugging his shoulders.

Zuko snaps out of it first and clears his throat. Jet smirks in triumph—over what exactly he isn’t sure, but a win is a win.

“Let’s all get back to the task at hand!” Sokka claps is hands to get everyone’s attention. “Did someone say something about trade agreements?”

And so, just like that the everyone reluctantly continued with the agenda setting. Jet and Zuko behave appropriately with very minimal heated glances from across the table because Sokka is pointedly glaring at them and they didn’t want to be listen to him bitch and moan about it later—they learned their lesson from last time. Not that they couldn’t handle it mind you, but Katara will give them these half glare half disappointed looks and that would be torture.

The meeting concludes and they’ve made great headway for the week ahead. The meeting adjourns and everyone is out of the meeting room like a shot. The delegates will meet again during the official dinner but for now everyone is left to their own devices.

Jet gets out of the meeting room first leaving Zuko to attend to the vultures also known as the people he’s been trying to avoid all day but now has no choice but to interact with because if he doesn’t then it could cause an international incident.

* * *

The palace staff has taken Jet’s stuff, a giant duffle bag with an assortment of weapons, and puts it in the Fire Lord’s room. He doesn’t need to bring a lot of things because he’s already got spare clothes in the palace. This is where Jet waits very patiently for Zuko.

He contemplates on waiting for Zuko naked in bed, but the man doesn’t deserve that kind of welcome, so he just changes out of his travel clothes and into a nice knee-length shirt and pants. He decides also to mess with Zuko’s stuff and puts his things in odd places, so every time he has a minor inconvenience he thinks of Jet.

“Where have you been?!” Zuko storms into the bedroom, his robes swishing behind him.

“Here in the bedroom,” Jet says. “Where have _you_ been?”

“Looking for you!”

“Well, you found me.”

Zuko tackles Jet to the bed more like a bear hug and less like a sexy start to the afternoon. His arms are trapped by Zuko’s freakishly strong grip. It feels nice to be held.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They stay in bed until sundown catching up on all the things that didn’t make it to their letters and reminding themselves why it’s all worth it in the end. They talk about the hypothetical wedding that they want to happen. And they dream about the day maybe it can finally become a reality.

“The crew really liked the gifts you’ve been sending these past couple of months,” Jet murmurs, his face smooshed on Zuko’s collarbone.

“I’m glad they liked it.” Zuko tangles his hands in Jet’s hair.

“I think you’re going overboard with the gifts though.”

“It’s tradition to give the family of the betrothed gifts. I want to give them nothing but the best.”

“Should I be sending some to your uncle too?”

“Have you not?” Zuko pulls Jet’s hair just a bit to make Jet look up. He knows his uncle wouldn’t mind but it’s tradition—

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Jet chuckling. “Gotcha.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” he says in a deadpan. “I’ll smother you in your sleep you’re so fucking cute.”

Jet kisses him quickly on the nose. Zuko doesn’t wait for Jet to fall asleep to try and kill him with the bedding.

* * *

The Fire Lord and the leader of the Freedom Fighters come out of the bed chambers looking pristine and well put together. They’re holding hands as they stroll to the banquet hall. The first dinner is an informal formal event, if that makes sense. Informal in a sense that no one is there to actually do business—everyone is here for gossip and nothing else. Formal in a sense that Sokka put it in the official itinerary.

Respected world rulers and nobility devolve into gossiping aunties and uncles in a family reunion. He hears Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation representatives talking about marriages and who just had a child, and did they hear about the latest rumor that so and so did this and that?

Zuko is surprised no one has told him he gained weight as a compliment then again, he’s the Fire Lord that would be rude even at this circumstance.

“You think they’re talking about us too?” Jet asks as they take their seats. The table they chose is for three but secluded enough that no one who could take a hint would be crazy enough to sit with them.

Aang sits at their table all bright smiles and excitement.

“Hey guys!” Aang says. “Fun night, huh?”

Aang catches them in a moment of quiet intimacy. Zuko’s head is on Jet’s shoulder with the man’s arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. They’re practically sitting on the same chair.

“Very crazy,” Zuko grumbles. He can’t be all that mad about Aang disrupting their dinner—he’s his best friend after all. But also, can’t the almighty Avatar read the room?

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Jet asks because he has manners unlike the love of his life.

The question leads Aang into a very long-winded story that lasts well into dinner and late into the night.

* * *

Waking up together has always been something Zuko and Jet enjoy. What they both do not enjoy is having the sun glaring at them forcing them to rise and shine. They don’t appreciate that one bit.

“Babe, can you do me a small favor?” Jet croaks voice still raspy from sleep.

“I would literally die for you,” Zuko tells him solemnly with all his heart.

“Okay. Can you close the curtains?”

“No. Fuck off.”

* * *

The next few days are a blur only because Zuko cares a little bit more about the havoc Jet is wrecking than the other very important things he should be paying attention to also.

In the past three days, Jet has done the following:

  * Made a Fire Nation general defect and join some sort of monk conservatory in one of the Air Temples.
  * Made three Earth Kingdom nobles pledge their entire fortune to building more orphanages and schools in more remote villages.
  * Made five Fire Nation nobles pledge their entire fortune for refugee aid and help build more schools and orphanages around the Earth Kingdom and Republic City.
  * Impressed a good chunk of the Air Acolytes to start a fan club for him.
  * Convince half of the palace staff to give Zuko plain congee for breakfast to fuck with him.
  * Find a hidden underground passage in the palace and proceed to steal its contents and ship them back to the place they were likely stolen from.



These were all great achievements for Jet all things considered. Also, the Meeting of the Four Nations has brokered some new agreements to make the world a better place and all that nonsense. Jet’s thing is much more entertaining to Zuko.

He may be biased though.

Even though Jet seems to be having the time of his life, Zuko is peeved because of a few very sensible reasons.

In the past three days, Jet has not done the following:

  * Given Zuko enough hugs and kisses.
  * Paid enough attention to Zuko.
  * Agree to actually wed Zuko.



It sounds petulant and childish, but the number of hugs and kisses will never be enough. Zuko is always starving to have Jet’s attention. And the third one Zuko can’t really fault Jet for but is going to do it anyway.

“You’re being so stubborn,” Zuko tells Jet in bed one night.

“I’ll marry you when my conditions have been met,” Jet replies.

“You’re taking romance right out of this marriage and it hasn’t even started yet.”

“If you’d like to talk about the proposal again please speak to my lawyer.”

Zuko tries to kill him with the bedding once again. Jet survives but only barely.

* * *

Second to the last day of the Meeting of the Four Nations is very lax. Everyone is done with official business and is now just finalizing some individual schmoozing for their own gains.

Zuko has finally escaped a conversation with a very old Fire Nation noblewoman trying to set him up with her grandchild persistent still even after Zuko has politely told her he was already engaged to be married to Jet, who coincidentally, she also tried to set up with her granddaughter. Oh, that poor girl. He is now looking for where Jet could be so he can steal him away and accost him in a nearby hideaway.

He finds Jet in his element, surrounded by a crowd of people making them hang on his every word. Jet is making polite conversation with a handful of representations when Zuko joins them.

“You know it’s funny,” Jet says to the crowd not even sparing Zuko a second glace when he pops up next to him, but he does put his arm around Zuko so that’s fine. “The Fire Lord could have been a member of my crew back in Ba Sing Se but he was so averse to joining a group back then.”

“Really? That’s weird,” Sokka says.

“How so?”

Zuko stiffens under Jet’s arm while simultaneously trying to hide in the crook of his shoulder.

“Zuko practically begged us to join the team,” Sokka continues oblivious to the trouble he’s causing Zuko.

“Oh, did he?” Jet says, eyes narrowing.

“Yup! He even practiced a little speech and everything.”

The hair on Zuko’s neck stick up. He can feel the impending argument.

“Interesting.” Jet glares at Zuko. “So, when I asked you to join the Freedom Fighters it’s a hard _no_ even when I try to explain. But when it’s the Avatar, you’re all ‘ _please let me join you, pretty pretty please’_.”

“You have got to see there’s a difference between the two scenarios, right?” Zuko starts to explain. “I had to teach the Avatar firebending so we could save the world!”

“Whatever.” Jet stomps off somewhere with Zuko staying on his heels.

“Jet, please don’t go,” Zuko begs. “The circumstances were different!”

“No, I understand perfectly,” Jet snipes as he leaves the banquet in a rush.

“Babe, come back!”

“You’ve caused an international incident,” Toph tells Sokka. “I am having the best time.”

Zuko catches up with Jet in their bedroom. The man looks irked but not pissed off which is an important distinction. Irked means he can charm (awkwardly fumble and endear) his way out of Jet's ire. Pissed off means a duel at dawn.

“You turn me down the first time.” Jet paces in front of the window. “And you expect me to just _marry you?_ ”

“I mean yeah.” Zuko shrugs. That was the wrong this to say apparently because Jet's eyebrows shoot up and he's now _incredibly pissed off_.

“Swords at dawn.” Jet juts his chin up in a challenge.

Zuko scowls. “You’re on.”

They glare at each other for a solid minutes before Jet huffs out an annoyed breath. He stomps around the room and into the bathroom. Zuko follows equally as irritated. They changed into their sleep clothes in angry silence. Jet still ties Zuko's robe for him and Zuko still brushes Jet's hair back but they do it in protest.

“I’m going to bed," Jet huffs when Zuko puts the brush down.

“Okay." Zuko follows him back to the bedroom.

Jet climbs into bed and snuggles the pillow aggressively.

“I’ll be the little spoon this time,” he shouts.

“What? No, it’s my turn—” Zuko is climbing in the bed too.

“I don’t care. Spoon me now.”

“Fine. But I won’t be happy about it.”

“Good. You shouldn’t be.”

Zuko moves to wrap his arm around Jet’s waist pulling him in. They fit together perfectly.

“I’m gonna kick your ass tomorrow.”

Zuko drops a kiss on the back of Jet’s neck. “In your dreams.”

* * *

The fight scandalizes half of the Meeting of the Four Nations representatives and the other half expected it. Jet and Zuko are known to be deeply and irrevocably in love and also famous for settling things through duels.

Currently, the two lovers are at a stalemate. Their swords crossed as they trash talked each other. If one didn’t know better, you’d think they hated each other. Maybe they still do. Who’s to say really?

“I think I heard someone faint when Jet tried to slice Zuko’s throat open,” Toph says.

“Haven’t these two heard of communication?” Katara bemoans.

“Oh, I think they’ve communicated plenty. I mean they have been shouting insults and love declarations since they started dueling.”

“Can’t they be normal?”

Zuko and Jet have abandoned their swords and are now grappling on the ground vying for dominance.

“No, I don’t think they can.”

Sokka looks at the display with disdain. “This is ruining my schedule.”

A round of applause rips through the crowd when the match ends, as it usually does, with them passionately making out.

* * *

Jet doesn’t know if you could win at Meeting of the Four Nations but he’s pretty sure he had. He’s gotten funding for a bunch of new orphanages and schools. He’s made a couple of Fire Nation people have midlife crises. And best of all, Zuko is ninety percent already convinced to leaving the Fire Nation behind and raise a gaggle of kids with him.

“I got you something,” Jet says.

“Really?” Zuko brightens.

“Well, no.” Jet smirks as a little scowl appears on Zuko’s face. “The kids made you something. They miss you.”

Zuko groans. “You’re going to keep trying to convince me to run away to the forest with you and raise a bunch of kids?”

“Yes.” A beat. “Is it working?”

“Yes.”

Jet beams. “Trying to get you to abandon fortune and power is one of my favorite things in life.”

Zuko skims the hem of Jet’s pants with his fingers. “What’s your other favorite thing?”

“Bread fresh out of the oven.”

“Jet…”

“Nah, I’m just kidding. Your big fat—”

Zuko stops Jet then and there by smothering him with kisses. Kisses, of course, turn into something else and ends with them naked and sweaty.

“Say I do go with you to raise a bunch of kids in the forest,” Zuko says as they lay in bed.

“I’m listening,” Jet snuggles closer.

“And say that I’ve already planned an… exit strategy so to speak…”

“Mmhmm.”

“And maybe I can hurry things up.”

“Hypothetically.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Would you even like it though?” Jet asks. “I know I keep trying to convince you and shit. But—”

“Jet.” Zuko sits up and so does Jet. “When have I ever done something I didn’t want to?”

Jet gives Zuko one of his rare bashful smiles and Zuko thinks, _Yeah, I’d abandon my nation for him. I’d follow him anywhere._

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

“You could stand to say it more often.”

“Not gonna happen, asshole.” Jet smirks.

“Didn’t think so.” Zuko smiles back.

“Alright enough of the sappy shit,” Jet says. “So, about your hypotheticals.”

“Hypothetically I could set my plans in motion and have it be done in two weeks,” Zuko continues.

“We could marry in two weeks. So to speak.”

"So to speak. Yes."

* * *

Zuko wakes up with Jet’s beautiful face backlit by the morning sun. It’s the last day of the Meeting of the Four Nations which is also the day everybody leaves except Jet who is staying for three more weeks. They have a wedding to prepare for after all.

“Hi,” he says reaching up to pull Jet closer.

Jet obliges and kisses him quickly. “Hello.”

“I won’t have to miss you anymore.”

“No, you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and also, sorry you had to read that
> 
> Well, let's hope this is the last one yes? Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! Might do the one with Sokka finding out about Zuko and Jet, let's see lols
> 
> If you want to chat you know where to find me :D


End file.
